


A Little More Pain

by Cloud_Nine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, EWE, Established Character Death, Established Character Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, OC Kids - Freeform, Off Screen Mpreg, We lost canon somewhere, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders his life after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Pain

Harry watched his three children run around the manor grounds laughing and smiling, the sight brought somewhat of a smile to his face. It was merely the upturn of his lips but it was as close to a smile as Harry got these days. 

No one could claim that he had smiled since the wedding. The weddings when he married Lucius Malfoy under the terms of their agreement. All parties where consenting, and even though Harry had little choice in the matter he still said yes. The wedding had been beautiful, the grounds had been full of people and decorations. It was unfortunate that no one from Harry’s side could attend. He had no groomsmen or family standing by his side, he had no friends or any friendly faces at his wedding. 

He had known once the war was over, no one was going to care. He had known, and perhaps that was why he could say yes in the end. He knew there was nothing left for him. 

“Polaris! Stop rough housing with your brother this instant!” Harry said sharply, seeing his children begin to fight. Three dark haired boys, were currently running and play, happy as could be. Never did they even think their “mother” was unhappy. His mind stayed on his children for a few moments more before descending back into his memories. 

The war was nearing it’s end, but the death count was still far too high. They had needed the final horcrux and of course Lucius Malfoy had it. At his wits end, Harry had approached the Malfoy Lord and begged. He begged for the end of the war, for the death to stop. He begged for an ending. Lucius granted, on the condition that Harry marry him. Lucius claimed it was because the war caused the death of his wife and heir, but Harry saw the maliciousness and hatred in his eyes. 

In the end of course Harry said yes, and the war ended. And not even two months after Harry fulfilled his promise. A year later, Polaris was born, then Cassius, and finally Altair. Three beautiful children. Three Malfoy children. Despite it all, Harry loved them he treasured his children in a way that he would never his husband. 

They were his light, his reason for living and Lucius knew it. He knew as long as the children needed him Harry would never stray. He would never trying to flee. He would never die. 

“Momma!” Little Altair cried, having tripped and skinned his knee. Harry rose gracefully, and attended to his child. He was not hindered by his ever growing belly, another child Lucius had forced upon him, but that of course Harry would love and care for. 

There would never be love between Lucius and himself. He would never forgive the man for what he had done, but he would never regret marrying him. Settling himself back into his chair Harry placed a feather light touch on his pregnant belly and offered his broken smile. Trapped in a loveless, friendless marriage until the end of his days, was not what he had in mind for his life, but Harry knew it was for the best. Without Lucius and the marriage, he would have never ended the war. Or had his children, and for those two things, he could handle a little suffering. After all what was a little more pain for the boy who lived?


End file.
